


[Podfic] Dead of the Fall

by norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan is leaving, so it has to be now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dead of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thornfield_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dead of the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383808) by [thornfield_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl). 



> My first podfic ever. Thanks much to thornfield_girl for giving me permission to post. <3

Length: 00:13:32 

Original Text is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/383808).

Download Link via Mediafire: [MP3 (12MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?dmsjc07j94ytrpp) | [M4a (8MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?jj69zp47ub6wk3x)

Streaming links: [soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/morgan-s-5/dead-of-the-fall) | [tumblr](http://norgbelulah.tumblr.com/post/35932328189/podfic-dead-of-the-fall-by-thornfield-girl-read)


End file.
